The Story of Pickard Facepalm
by Aquarius.Rise
Summary: Remember the legendary Pickard Facepalm? This is a totally imagined out story that has nothing to do with Star Trek, but the guy Pickard Facepalm belongs to Star Trek, so it kind of makes sense. Don't forget to read the fine print!


The Story of Pickard Face palm….

. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . ,.-'". . . . . . . . . .``~.,

. . . . . . . .. . . . . .,.-". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."-.,

. . . . .. . . . . . ..,/. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ":,

. . . . . . . .. .,?. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .\,

. . . . . . . . . /. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ,}

. . . . . . . . ./. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ,:`^`.}

. . . . . . . ./. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ,:". . . ./

. . . . . . .?. . . _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . :`. . . ./

. . . . . . . /_.(. . ."~-,_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ,:`. . . .. ./

. . . . . . /(_. . "~,_. . . .."~,_. . . . . . . . . .,:`. . . . _/

. . . .. .{.._$;_. . ."=,_. . . ."-,_. . . ,.-~-,}, .~"; /. .. .}

. . .. . .((. . .*~_. . . ."=-._. . .";,,./`. . /" . . . ./. .. ../

. . . .. . .\`~,. . .."~.,. . . . . . . . . ..`. . .}. . . . . . ../

. . . . . .(. ..`=-,,. . . .`. . . . . . . . . . . ..(. . . ;_,,-"

. . . . . ../.`~,. . ..`-.. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..\. . /\

. . . . . . \`~.*-,. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..|,./...\,_

,,_. . . . . }.-._\. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .|. . . . . . ..`=~-,

. .. `=~-,_\_. . . `\,. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .\

. . . . . . . . . .`=~-,,.\,. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .\

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . `:,, . . . . . . . . . . . . . `\. . . . . . .._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .`=-,. . . . . . . . . .,%`-

Ah, 'twas a wonderful day at the Star Trek studio. The space aliens were blooping, and the sun just completed its yearlong rest, and it was time to reignite the old lantern. Ah, it was the "best day" again, and it happens once every "long time". It was the "longest time ever", it seemed, than the wait for the "best day" the last time it happened. A forest of dark stained lights appeared in the dark sky, filled with markings of the Zodiac. Once the elders spotted the stained lights, they knew the ritual should embark immediately. "Greetings, fellow Star Trek studio people," they blurted out, snatching the attention of all the attendances of the ritual, "We are the ultimate Star Trek studio people, and we are now able to reignite the sphere that brings us life…

Suddenly, one lonely elder, Fickard floated onto the stage, with manly aggression, and feminine grace. "I shall now ready myself for such honor of reigniting the old lantern, and bring on a new civilization of youth and understanding." A flood of stained lights poured into the gleaming cup of fire, as if feeding the great flame. Fickard then grasped the magnificent instrument, and lighted it with the flame. The stained lights made a unanimous gasp of delight as the instruments silently (as it seemed) stroke the magnificent dark sky, and all of time and space seemed to pause for that one second.

The whole universe (as it seemed) held their breath, waiting for that stroke of flame to ignite the old lantern again, waiting for the flame to penetrate the pores of the old piece of space rock. The magnificent stroke of flame was getting closer, and closer to the target. Finally, after the longest wait, the flame was almost to the old piece of dingy rock. "Finally," every mind in the area thought, "the civilizations will start again, the stained lights will prevail!" Then, right after the merry thoughts, the flame brushed against the pale, white surface of the old lantern. The pale rock seemed to glare at the flame before the flame floated away, and smashed into the civilization.

Then, Fickard made his extraordinary face, and then made his legendary move…

THE FACEPALM.

His name was not Pickard Facepalm, but actually Fickard Pacepalm, but he made some serious history in those crucial seconds, and made it an Internet frenzy.

DISCLAIMER: *ALL OF THIS IS COMPLETELY MADE UP AND I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT STAR TREK.

Congratulations, you just finished reading my first story, give me feedback if you want to, but if you don't want to, don't worry, I'm not the kind of nagging stalker people that want to discreetly stalk you, but can't because they keep on telling you to cooperate with their stalking you and giving it away. Sorry about the profanity on the picture, it was the only thing I could find…you must be REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY PROUD OF YOURSELF….

FINE PRINT, PLEASE READ

WE ARE NOT RESPONSIABLE FOR ANY DEATHS THAT OCCORED DURING THIS STORY BECAUSE IT IS YOUR FAULT ANYWAY, AND I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT. IF YOU ACTUALLY WANT TO BLAME US, YOU MUST HAVE TOO MUCH TIME OM YOUR FREAKING HANDS BECAUSE YOU NEED TO GET A LIFE AND A GIRLFRIEND. THIS FINE PRINT IS EXTREMELY SMALL BECAUSE YOU PEOPLE ACTUALLY WILL THINK SOMETHING REALLY; REALLY IMPORTANT IS WRITTEN HRE, BUT ALL IT IS A RANDOM MESSAGE TELLING YOU HOW FUNNY YOU ARE IF YOU ACTUALLY WANT TO READ THE FINE PRINT. I MEAN, IF YOU ACTUALLY ENLARGED THIS FINE PRINT TO READ IT, YOU MUST BE REALLY, REALLY SENSITIVE TO THE POINT YOU HAVE TO READ EVERY SINGLE FREAKING THING EVEN ON STORIES RANDOM PEOPLE WRITE, AND IT''S KINDA CREEPY, NO OFFENCE. THAT'S WHAT I CALL COMMITMENT, I BET YOU PEOPLE ARE STILL STRUGGLING TO READ THIS PRINT, GOOD LICK BECAUSE MANY PEOPLE HAVE TRIED AND FAILED. ARE YOU STILL READING THIS PRINT? WOW, THAT'S WHAT I CALL 100% COMMITMENT, A LOT OF PEOPLE ARE STILL GOING ON TO THIS POINT, ITS KIND OF GETTING ANNOYING NOW BECAUSE IF YOU ACTUALLY READ TO THIS POINT, YOU REALLY NEED TO LOSSEN UP A LITTLE. I'M GOING TO BE A HYPOCRITE THIS TIME BECAUSE THIS TIME, I'M HELPING YOU TO IMPROVE YOURSELF. WOW, I'M ACTUALLY HELPING PEOPLE WITH THEIR OWN PROBLEMS WITH MY PROBLEMS…HOW CORNY. ANYWAY, IF YOU'RE STILL READING THIS PRINT, YOU SHOULD GIVE YOURSELF A PAT ON THE BACK BECAUSE THIS PRINT IS FREAKING HARD TO READ. D=HAVE A NICE LIFE, AND I MIGHT, MIGHT WRITE ANOTHER STORY, BUT IT DEPENDS ON THE FEEDBACK…


End file.
